


Initiation

by dianalethaby



Category: Suburban Shootout
Genre: F/F, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianalethaby/pseuds/dianalethaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pam figured Camilla's underwear wasn't Sainsbury's own-brand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Initiation

Camilla licked her lips as she admired the specimen on her bed, who looked horrified, with her legs clutched to her chest, trying to protect whatever was left of her modesty. “Darling, there’s no need to look so scared,” she smirked, pulling her jumper over her head. “It’s just procedure.” 

Pam didn’t know what to say. Was she supposed to say anything? She didn’t know. Camilla had always terrified her, secretly. But now, here she was, in her underwear, sprawled on her bed like a slut. She questioned if it was really worth changing sides for. 

Pam looked up and Camilla was undressed. She did look fantastic...Barbara had always envied her legs. And now she saw why. While what Camilla wore was little, how she wore it was magnificent. A black lacy bra with matching underwear and suspenders. Probably not from Sainsbury’s own-brand. 

Wasting no time, Camilla slid on to the bed and pushed Pam up against the headboard. She straddled her, and felt her short breaths rise and fall against her chest.   
“Is-is this really necessary?” Pam asked, barely able to string a sentence together.  
“Oh Pammy, please don’t pretend you don’t love this. You’ve always had eyes for Hillary. But I’ll have to do for now.” Her eyes lolled lazily up and down Pam’s body, thinking about what she’d do to it later.  
“For now?” She tried to play it cool, blowing hair out of her face that had stuck because she was sweating, but her voice came out like a pubescent boy’s.  
“Mm.” Camilla sighed. She was becoming increasingly bored with conversation and increasingly more aroused. “If you’re a good girl there could be more where this comes from. Maybe with..say..Hillary.” Camilla was grinning now. In the past, Pam had made no secret of her attraction to Hillary, who revelled in it.  
Pam gulped, her eyes darting around the room, looking for anything to focus on apart from Camilla, whose hands were now running up and down her pasty, pale thighs.

Without another word, her legs were now being pushed apart. Her breathing was ragged and even more rapid. Camilla couldn’t deny that she was enjoying this. She’d always wanted Pam to join her side just so she could get her hands on her.   
She looked up, and Pam had her eyes closed. It looked almost as if she was wincing. Camilla laughed throatily, and one of Pam’s eyes opened a crack. “Pammikins, relax. You’re in safe hands here. I just want to make you feel a whole world of pleasure...and maybe a little non-gun related pain, for a change.”   
She said it with a smile, but Pam had a feeling she wasn’t joking. 

Slowly, Camilla traced her tongue further and further down Pam’s body, feeling her writhe underneath her touch. Finally, she had reached her underwear. She looked up, asking Pam for her approval. With her mouth half-open, she nodded, and said yes, rather breathlessly. Camilla pushed her fingers against Pam’s white panties, and snorted a bit, looking up at her. “My, Pammy, you’re soaking...how long has it been since you’ve been touched?”  
She felt a strong mix of humiliation and arousal, as she wondered if it was that obvious. Camilla then did one of the most erotic things Pam had ever had done to her, which made her ask herself if her sex life was really that exciting.

Camilla pressed her face against the blonde’s crotch, took a deep breath, and sighed. She then began to pull Pam’s virgin white lacy underwear off with her teeth. The whole process left Pam even more flustered and red, and lustful. More than anything, Pam just wanted to grip Camilla’s face with her hands and push it towards her clit, making her fuck her with her mouth. But she’d promised to be a good girl. And she did want more. Especially if Hillary was involved. Pam felt the wet patch between her legs grow wetter and hotter as she imagined the buxom blonde laying on top of her, moaning out in release…

Her thought process suddenly stopped. Her underwear were between Camilla’s teeth and she had a sort of angelic smile on her face. It didn’t last for much longer. She threw them across the room and suddenly lunged towards Pam’s clit, growing tiresome with foreplay. She could have teased her some more, but Camilla had waited long enough, and was hungry with lust. She buried her face in Pam’s cunt and lapped her up. This took Pam by surprise and she yelped in shock, running her hands through Camilla’s choppy hair, who was loving it. She desperately wanted to make some snide remark about Pam’s easiness, a snippy comment about how she’d always suspected her having a curious side, but was completely absorbed in what was going on to be snarky. And so was her victim, who couldn’t help thinking that maybe she should get herself interrogated more often. Pam pushed her legs out further and looked down her body at Camilla, who seemed more than happy to be working away at her clit. She sat back and sighed, full of pleasure, and asked herself why she hadn’t been switched sides a long time ago.

**Author's Note:**

> omg so yeah i wrote this shameless smut because i'd wanted to write a camilla thing for ages. it didn't turn out exactly how i imagined it to, but i still like it...anyway, that means there'll be more camilla fics to come!! hope you like it, and that it isn't too smutty..for me this is like rated u but to other people it could be rated r, hahaha. i never even realised that i shipped pam and hillary until i started writing this, and i totally fucking do. dude, it's /hot/. anyways yeah i hope it's good !!


End file.
